Últimas Palabras
by NineLevy
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke se enfrentan por última vez. Sus últimas palabras. Fem!NaruxSasu


**Valle del Fin**

Naruto y Sasuke estaban jadeando. Ambos cansados por su batalla, pero tenían que admitir que estaban sorprendidos de que todavía seguían en pie. La Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja acaba de terminar y toda la Alianza Shinobi celebraba por su victoria. Los Shinobis eran felices ya que estaban con sus familias y amigos. Los civiles eran felices porque la guerra había terminado. Todo el mundo era feliz.

Pero no ella.

Ella seguía usando su "mascara".

Siempre la tuvo. El pueblo y sus amigos conocían a su falsa ella. La real estaba llena de dolor, odio y tristeza. Pero las escondía muy bien, sus verdaderos sentimientos. Solo a una persona le había mostrado a su verdadera ella, a él.

Sasuke

Era una historia distinta. Él mostró sus emociones y nunca llevo una "mascara". Lleno de odio, por su hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi. Después de la masacre de su clan, la vida de Sasuke cambió. El tierno niño que adoraba a su hermano ahora era un desertor, un ninja renegado. Obsesionado con cambiar a este cruel mundo, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.

Naruto y Sasuke. Una vez fueron mejores amigos…una vez. Ella quería terminar con todo esto y que todo fuera como antes. Cuando él era su mejor amigo.

"Ríndete dobe. Nunca me vas a ganar", dijo Sasuke en un tono duro que hizo que Naruto se estremeciera.

Muy dentro de él, a él también le dolía. Demasiado.

"Perdóname Sasuke, pero voy a traerte de vuelta", respondió ella con una sonrisa falsa.

"Hn" fue todo lo que consiguió de él como respuesta.

De repente Sasuke utilizó su chakra formando un Chidori en su mano.

"Naruto esta es tu última oportunidad. Vete o muere" Sasuke dijo en un tono casi suplicante…casi.

Naruto formó un Rasengan en su mano sin dejar de mirar fijamente a él.

"Hn. Yo nunca me retracto. Ese es mi nindo, MI CAMINO NINJA" gritó.

Los ojos del Uchiha se ablandaron por un segundo, algo que no paso por inadvertido hacia ella.

"Bueno" dijo él.

"Hn", respondió ella.

Corrían en una velocidad rápida. Sus ritmos cardíacos aumentaban cada vez que se acercaban. Y cuando estaban cerca del uno al otro, parecía como si todo avanzara más lento. Pero en el último segundo…Naruto desactivó su Rasengan. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron sorprendidos y trató de detener su Chidori.

"¡Detente, no puedo parar!" grito fuertemente él.

'_Perdóname Sasuke'_

Ya era demasiado tarde. La mano de Sasuke….no, toda su mano hasta el codo atravesó su pecho. Ella empezó a vomitar sangre, manchando el suelo. El brazo de Sasuke estaba todo ensangrentado. Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que ella lo estaba abrazando. Su boca junto a su oreja.

"N-Naruto" Sasuke balbuceó.

En ese momento ella tosió sangre nuevamente manchándole con su sangre.

"¿P-Por qué?" tartamudeó.

"Ambos sabíamos que uno de nosotros moriría hoy", dijo ella.

Ella y Sasuke sabían que incluso el Kyuubi no podía salvarla.

"**Chica, ¿Qué acabas de hacer? No puedes morir, tampoco yo, no ahora"**

"_Los dos sabemos que tú no puedes morir. Despertaras en otro lugar. Me alegro de haberte conocido, en serio. Adiós Kurama"_

"_**¡Naruto-¡"**_

Y con eso se cortó la línea entre ellos dos.

"P-perdóname Naruto, yo… fui un imbécil contigo-"

"No seas tonto teme. No es tu culpa. Lo has pasado muy mal. Tú sigues siendo mi m- "tosió más sangre "mejor amigo., después de todo lo que ha pasado".

Eso le sorprendió. Ella todavía lo consideraba su amigo.

"Eso sí, deja tu odio Sasuke. Me duele verte así. Yo no quería" para ella era más difícil hablar, ya casi no tenia aliento "que esto…terminara …así… yo solo quiero…decirte…que siempre te ame". Sus latidos empezaron a disminuir.

Sasuke estaba en shock. La chica que alguna vez fue su amor platónico, su mejor amiga, la mujer que amaba estaba muriendo en sus brazos. Sus brazos cayeron lentamente a los costados. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Poco a poco su vida estaba saliendo de su cuerpo. Los recuerdos empezaron a aparecer en su mente.

_Kakashi-sensei_

_Konohamaru_

_Shikamru_

_Hinata_

_Lee_

_Gaara_

_Tsunade-Obachan_

_Sakura._

_Lo siento. No pude mantener mi promesa. _

_Kaa-san_

_Tou-san_

_Jiji_

_Zabuza_

_Haku_

_Nagato_

_Itachi_

_Konan_

_Neji_

_Todos los jinchuurikis_

_Ero-senin._

_Creo que estoy lista para reunirme con ustedes. Adiós Sasuke y nos vemos en el otro lado. Te quiero, no lo olvides"._

_Con eso… la oscuridad tomó a Naruto. _

"**Adiós Chica, gracias por todo". **

Sasuke sacó su brazo del pecho de Naruto.

"Naruto" Sasuke susurró, liberando todas sus lágrimas. Se dejó caer en sus rodillas y abrazó el cuerpo sin vida.

"¡PERDONAME! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras que se empapaba con la lluvia.

"Perdóname, perdóname", le repitió a la mujer que amaba.

Naruto-Uzumaki -Namikase


End file.
